


It's not Fair

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Purring Trolls, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Nsfw fic req: Top! condy <3 Bottom! dualscar?</p>
</blockquote>It's not fair that she's so sweet to you as she speaks to you and cleans you up coming down from your high. It's not fair and you hate that you wish the next time she calls you in, you want the same thing to happen.
            </blockquote>





	It's not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Matespritships are hard ugh

It's not fair. It's not fair that the one time Her Imperial Condescension actually needs to speak to you is when you're in the middle of a cycle. It's not fair that she calls you to her throne when you were on your way to Mindfang already, to take care of your problem. It's not fair that the guard couldn't wait just a few minutes so that maybe when you were standing there, listening to her speak about you don't even know what anymore, you didn't want to jump on her lap and ride her until the day broke. 

Your nook clenches with that thought and there's a pitiful whine escaping your lips before you can stop yourself. 

There's a pause as you register what you just did and as she stares at you, seemingly comprehending how she should respond. 

A chuckle breaks the silence, soft and warm, and she holds out her arms like a lusus would for a hurt troll, to comfort them. You approach her, trying not to seem so eager. You stop at her feet, unsure if you're really allowed this outside of a respite room. She smiles at you, a sight that makes your hemopumper pulse and your earfins flutter. Her arms envelope you and pulls you into her lap, legs falling on either side of her thighs, face just an inch away from hers. Her fingers trail across your jaw line and up to your fins, ghosting over the tines. You purr contentedly.

"My dear little Orphaner," she says it the same way Mindfang does, but the sweetness in her tone doesn't make you sick to your stomach, "why didn't you just say so? I would have been happy to help you out. My sweet little mate." Her hand drifts down your body, undoing bits of armor and removing bits of fabric until you're stripped naked, bulge curling around itself in the cool air. You trill again, hips rocking towards her but not touching. It's already bad enough that your nook is dripping material onto her lap.

She shushes you quietly, hands roaming your flushed body. Her fingertips run along the underside of your bulge, from base to tip and back down again, going further to press against your nook. You don't think you could keep your hips still if you tried. Her other hand teases your gills, both on your sides and your neck, running along the edges where it's enough for you to feel and just maddeningly light enough to not satisfy. 

"Can't — I can't — take it — _please_..." She's going so slow with her fingers easing you open and her clothes coming off and her bulge pressing inside you, filling you up to the brim because she's so much bigger compared to your underused nook and it's _not fair_ because you want to feel this more often. This is what you wish you could go to. Soft, gentle thrusts from the troll you adore, the troll you're so flushed for that it hurts. 

But you can't because she's your leader and she's busy and she feels so _amazing_ right now, you can't take it, you're going to _come_ —

It's not fair that she's so sweet to you as she speaks to you and cleans you up coming down from your high. It's not fair and you hate that you wish the next time she calls you in, you want the same thing to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a fic or artwork, just go [here~](twii2ted-8333335.tumble.com)


End file.
